Una notte
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Kembali setelah kabur begitu sang Decimo mengumumkan sebuah perayaan yang sudah dapat ditebak hasil akhirnya. Kernyitan di dahi pemuda itu terbentuk. Ia tidak mengerti. /Warn! typo, Shonen-ai, OOC, tak jelas asal usulnya lalu Kaboom! 6918


**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Pagi ini cerah, sepertinya akan bertahan hingga siang nanti. Ruang makan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat bersenang-senang tadi malam masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti terakhir ditinggalkan penghuni lainnya –terbelah dua di tengah dan makanan berhamburan di seluruh ruangan bahkan langit-langit-. Suasana bangunan besar yang seharusnya ditinggali banyak orang itu sepi, hening, agak mencekam malah. Air menggenangi lantai entah dari mana asalnya di ruangan hingga lorong yang dindingnya rusak lengkap dengan interior paska topan. Suara yang terdengar hanya cicip burung tidak berdosa dari luar sana, gemerisik daun dibelai angin lewat, aliran air keran alat penyiram tanaman otomatis, kufufufu dengan banyak fu berawalan ku... tunggu, apa?!

"Kufufufu," nada tawa bersua aneh terdengar dari entah di mana asalnya. "Kufufufufufufuu," sepertinya pemilik tawa sedang dalam mood yang bagus. "Kufufuu..." oke, sekarang ini mulai menyebalkan dibanding mencekam.

"Kufufu, tidak kusangka akan jadi seberantakan ini." kabut mulai muncul dari entah asalnya dan mengurangi jarak pandang hinga benar-benar menghalangi pemandangan rusuh dalam ruang yang menyatu dengan dapur itu. Tepat di depan pintu ruang makan yang sepertinya menjadi titik awal kekacauan seorang nanas bi- *stab* seorang pemuda yang tidak dapat diyakini manusia muncul dari balik kabut. Rambut biru laut dalam yang diikat rendah menjadi satu meliuk mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam ruang makan yang bahkan lebih luas dari sebuah rumah di kepadatan perumahan nasional.

"Ide bagus aku langsung pergi semalam, eh?" ya, kabur begitu sang _Decimo_ mengumumkan sebuah perayaan yang sudah dapat ditebak hasil akhirnya. " _Saa_ , di mana penghuni tempat ini sekarang? Tempat ini seperti kuburan." pemuda itu keluar dan mulai menyusuri lorong-lorong bangunan yang lebih mirip kastil itu.

Lima belas menit, tidak memberikan hasil. Ruang-ruang kantor yang seharusnya sudah sibuk dengan rutinitas mafia masih melompong. Pemuda itu mulai berpikir, 'Apa aku salah masuk tempat, ya?' kakinya berbalik menuju _dorm_ penghuni kastil yang sudah berusia lebih dari empat abad itu. Aura mencekam memberat di sini. " _Oyaa_..."

Kamar-kamar para _family_ kosong, sepertinya ditinggalkan dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa pintu dibiarkan terbuka, beberapa barang yang wajar atau tidak wajar tergeletak begitu saja seperti sisa-sisa gelombolan korban perang. Adakah sesuatu yang genting yang membuat mereka segitu terburu-burunya keluar dari sini?

Memasuki _dorm guardian_ , pemuda itu menaikkan alis heran. Tingkat kerusakan lebih parah dibanding yang terlihat dari luar. Pemuda itu malah teringat keadaan Kokuyo _health center_ tempatnya dulu pertama kali tinggal di Jepang. Air tergenang, bekas-bekas terbakar, pintu-pintu hancur, dinding berlubang, sisa-sisa makanan, pecahan kaca, carikan blazer dan kemeja, celana robek-ro- tunggu, apa ini?

Pemuda biru ini tidak begitu paham. Ia melangkah mengecek kamar terdekat, kamar sang _Storm guardian_. Kosong, namun keadaannya sama kacaunya dengan banyak bekas ledakan dan genangan air lebih banyak. Sebelahnya kamar _Sun guardian_. Ia pernah melihat isinya, berhubung sang pemilik sering dengan tanpa dosa membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa pengawasan. Memang berantakan, tapi sekarang ditambah dengan kehancuran. Pemuda ini memaklumi jika _sandbag_ robek dan berceceran atau bekas hantaman di tembok. Namun boxer berbagai motif bertebaran? Sepertinya semakin hari _famiglia_ ini semakin nista. Di seberang ada kamar _Rain guardian_ dan _Lightning guardian_ yang sudah menyatu. Kamar sang _Rain guardian_ setidaknya memiliki keadaan yang lebih baik, hanya lubang di dinding yang menyatukannya dengan kamar bocah sapi berisik yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi _Lighting guardian_. Kamar berantakan yang bagi Mukuro adalah tempat sampah karena banyaknya sampah bungkus makanan.

Tinggal kamar saingan dan gadis manisnya. Kamar sang boss berada di ujung lorong, dari pintu yang sudah terlempar jauh ke dalam dan dinding yang runtuh membuat kamar itu jelas terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Kamar itu benar-benar dihancurkan. Menghela napas, pemuda biru itu melanjutkan langkahnya mengecek tiga kamar yang tersisa.

Kamarnya dan kamar satu-satunya _guardian_ perempuan masih utuh. Sepertinya gadis manisnya melindungi kedua kamar itu. Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. Berikutnya kamar sang _guardian_ terkuat. Ah, dia lupa kalau _Skylark_ itu tidak menempati kamarnya di _dorm_ ini. Kamar itu tidak berinterior macam-macam. Hanya interior dasar sebuah kamar dan tidak pernah di gunakan. Kamar itu juga hancur.

Sepertinya kastil ini benar-benar kosong. Kernyitan di dahi pemuda itu terbentuk. Ia tidak mengerti. Dia juga tidak bisa munghubungi gadis violet kesayangannya. Ah, mungkin dia bisa mengecek markas bawah tanah. Siapa tahu ia menemukan sesuatu.

Dan yang pertama ia dapat ketika keluar dari lift adalah tumpukan 'mayat' penuh luka lebam para _subordinate_ Vongola.

"Mukuro- _san_?" Kusakabe mengalihkan perhatian para mantan anggota komite kedisiplinan bergaya rambut kuno di bawah kepemimpinan Hibari Kyoya pada Rokudo Mukuro. Mereka berhenti untuk menoleh lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka –membereskan orang-orang yang tumbang dihajar-.

" _Oya oya_ , malam tadi benar-benar malam yang menyenangkan bagi tuan _Skylark_ , eh?" Kusakabe _sweatdrop_ di ujung sana.

"Jika anda mencari _Decimo_ dan para _guardian_ , mereka sedang sarapan." Mukuro mengerti, mungkin karena keadaan kastil yang tidak bisa lagi digunakan sebelum renovasi.

"Ah, apa Kyoya ada di daerahnya?" nada main-main terdengar jelas, Kusakabe merinding karenanya. Atasannya mungkin masih dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, apa lagi setelah 'kejadian semalam' dan Kusakabe yakin Mukuro tahu keadaannya –tidak yakin sih Mukuro tahu tentang 'kejadian semalam'-. Tapi ya, dia tidak mungkin bisa menolak untuk jujur, dari pada mati dengan tusukan trident nanas biru mantan tahanan Vindice ini *stab –lupakan.

"Kyo- _san_ sepertinya masih minum teh di beranda." jawabnya ragu.

" _Oya oya_ , tenang sekali kehidupanmu _Skylark_." dengan seringai iblis Mukuro melangkah pasti ke kediaman mantan _prefek_ sadis Namimori.

Terketuk sekali lalu kabut muncul di ambang shōji kamar agung berinterior minimal. Pemilik kamar masih setia memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada ikan-ikan koi yang berenang damai. Suasana taman buatan di bawah tanah itu juga begitu tenang tidak peduli pada pemuda bergaya rambut aneh mulai mendekati empunya.

" _Oya oya_..." kekehan pelan melanjutkan.

Beberapa saat hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab salam unik agak tidak sopan Mukuro. Hibari masih duduk tenang memandangi kolam ikannya. _Matcha_ di sisinya tinggal setengah dan sudah dingin. Ada beberapa pil putih tercecer dari tabung plastik yang diletakkan asal.

"Kau pendiam sekali hari ini, Kyoya." Mukuro mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kanan Hibari. Melirik pusat perhatian Hibari yang mengalahkan keberadaannya. Sebuah helaan napas terdengar agak frustasi. "Kau yang tidak biasanya ini membuatku bingung!" Mukuro menumpukan tubuh pada kedua tangannya, ia memandangi langit. Ah, beton dengan penerangan yang di dapatnya. Jika di luar, mungkin pemandangan langit dengan sakura bermekaran yang akan didapatnya. Juga awan.

Sebuah beban mampir di dada Mukuro. Hibari di sana, menyandarkan diri di dada kiri Mukuro. Diam-diam mendengar lantun teratur organ terpenting kedua milik ilusionis paling dibencinya.

Mukuro membiarkan suasana membawanya ke hal tidak terduga ini. Langit-langit kelabu berubah menjadi langit biru dengan awan yang berarak pelan, dinding-dinding beton tebal menjauh tergantikan pohon-pohon sakura dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran di atas bukit. Semakin jauh mata memandang, ilusionis itu membuat replika kota Namimori yang lebih dicintai sang Skylark dibanding kekasihnya sendiri. Pemandangan indah, walau hanya ilusi yang bisa hilang sesuai ingin ilusionis yang menciptanya.

Hibari benci bunga sakura. Walau harus ia akui, bunga merah muda itu menghias cantik kota tercintanya. Hibari benci ilusi. Walau harus ia akui, ilusi di depannya membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik. Hibari benci ilusionis. Walau harus ia akui, ilusionis menyebalkan paling ia bencinya ini adalah satu-satunya yang selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan dunia walau hanya sesaat. Tidak akan pernah ia suarakan pengakuannya bahwa sikap ilusionis yang menjadi sandarannya ini bisa cukup menyenangkan.

"Nah, Kyoya." ilusionis itu memulai lagi. "Aku tidak tahu setengah lebih apa yang membuatmu menghancurkan kastil tua di atas sana sampai kau dan mereka harus mengungsi ke markas bawah tanah." jeda yang berarti, Mukuro cukup mengerti dari aura membunuh Hibari yang tiba-tiba menguar. Hibari tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini. setidaknya Mukuro memisahkan Hibari dari gerombolan yang disebutnya omnivora dan herbivora.

"...hm.." Hibari menegakkan penggungnya. Mengambil satu pil dan menegaknya dengan _matcha_ dingin. Wajah Hibari mengernyit tidak suka tapi tidak peduli.

" _Painkillers_ , eh? Kau mabuk Kyoya?" Mukuro membelai pipi pucat hibari yang menyandarkan diri ke dada bidang Mukuro lagi. Tidak, Hibari tidak akan menjawab jika itu bisa menjadi pengakuan bahwa dia lemah akan sesuatu itu. Mukuro menepuk pelan kepala Hibari lalu mengusapnya sayang.

"Salahkan herbivora _baseball_ yang seenaknya meletakkan gelas sake di sebelah gelasku." ucap Hibari akhirnya. Mukuro terkekeh lagi. Bukan rahasia sih, kalau Hibari lemah dengan alkohol. Tapi hanya kalangan _guardian_ Vongola dan sang boss saja yang tahu.

Sepertinya Hibari semakin tidak senang. Tanpa kata, tanpa tanda, namun Mukuro mengetahuinya. Ia masih mengusap rambut legam Hibari.

"... kenapa.." pertanyaan yang tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Ya, ini Hibari yang kita bicarakan.

"Kenapa apanya?" nada bercanda terdengar jelas. Hibari berdesis. "Kufufu, untuk yang semalam tentunya~." Mukuro meletakkan tangannya di pundak Hibari. Membawanya mendekat. Memeluknya.

"Na, Kyoya." sebuah kecup di puncak kepala Hibari. " _Buon Compleanno_." sebuah kecup di dahi Hibari. "Maaf karena langsung pergi." kecupan di kelopak mata Hibari. " _Ti amo_." sebuah kecuman di ujung hidung Hibari. Mereka saling adu pandang, menyelami masing-masing warna lawan pandangnya.

" _Saa_ , mau memaafkanku?"

"Herbivora nanas sialan."

" _Oya oya_ Kyoya ...!" runrutan kalimat protes spontan yang masih ada di otak hanya tersangkut di pikiran Mukuro ketika kecup ringan mampir di bibirnya. Lalu sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Terus berulang, hanya kecup yang tertempel sesaat. Entah Hibari yang menggoda Muukuro, atau suasana hatinya tidak sampai ke hal yang lainnya. Bagi Mukuro, Hibari yang seperti ini benar-benar manja dan kekanakan. Apa efek alkoholnya belum hilang? Entahlah, tapi Mukuro menyukainya. Setidaknya biarkan _Skylark_ ini mendapat apa pun yang ia inginkan untuk ulang tahunnya. Terlambat sih, tapi sudahlah.

* * *

 **-END-**


End file.
